


Getting Into Trouble Is Easy

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, M/M, Poetry, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 2: QuotesShip/Character: Sugawara Koushi/Oikawa Tooru or Sugawara/Nishinoya/TanakaFandom: Haikyuu!!Major Tags: NoneAdditional Tags: trans characters are encouraged if u want!Do Not Wants: aboPrompt:Getting into trouble is easy.-- D. Winkel and F. Prosser





	Getting Into Trouble Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa is the one who should have known better, and Suga is the one with the pretty smile.

He should have known better  
But hindsight is 20/20  
He should have seen through the pretty smile  
But everyone was captivated by that smile

He should have noticed that he was always in a suit  
But he wasn’t about to complain about good looking company  
He should have noticed he always had a weapon  
But these were dangerous streets  
He should have noticed the money had no trail  
But then again, who was he to ask

Seeing the blood on his suit wasn’t a surprise  
Getting into fights on the street is easy  
Seeing his back tattoo was a surprise  
Getting into trouble is easy


End file.
